The Dragon Ninja of death
by Hieialwaysand4ever
Summary: One night a sound echo's though the village but only Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hear it. yet they dont know that the one sound in the night might one day kill them. Even if it lost its memory


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No matter how much I want to I can't. No, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. In this fanfic Naruto and the gang are 16 years old, and the 3ed Hokage is still alive. Well enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Dragon Ninja

Naruto walked out of his house. There was a loud boom that sounded though out the whole village. He wanted to know what it was.

"Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Sasuke running towards him. "Hey guys what's up? Did you hear that sound?"

"Of coarse we did you moron. But something's not right. The whole village should be awake, but we're the only ones." Sasuke said looking around.

"Let's go check it out. Maybe its some other kind of ninja trying to break in." said Naruto taking off.

"Naruto you idiot! Get back here!" yelled Sakura. She shook her head. "We minus well go and follow him and bring him back. Its most likely just an animal." Sakura said running after Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this. No animal made that sound. That and no one was awake, no one. Not a single light was on and no sound came though any buildings. But he ran after them anyway.

Naruto got to the edge of town when he saw it. A person laid on the ground. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a women for they wore a cloak covering their whole body.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Come quick I some someone." He yelled. Naruto ran over to the person and filled them over and gasped.

It was a women, but she was so beautiful that she didn't seem human. Her hair was gold with silver streaks. Her skin was smooth as silk and white as the moon. Her lips where red like a rose.

"Naruto, how is it?" Sakura asked walking over. she looked over Naruto's shoulder and took a sharp breath in. "Wow she's so pretty."

"But the question is, who is she?" Asked Sasuke, "She's not from the village at all."

"We should go find Kakashi-sensei he'll know what to do."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "But what if she needs help Sakura? I mean she looks hurt."

"Naruto, we should find someone to help. Whatever woke us up might have gotten this girl." Sasuke snapped.

"That's what I mean Sasuke. She might be in danger. We..."

Before he could say anything else, the girl jumped out from Naruto's hands and stood behind him with a knife to his throat.

"Naruto!" both Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Don't move." The girl said her voice as cold as ice, "Take one step, or move your arms or hands and the fox will die here and now." he eyes where a dead gray, like looking at death.

Naruto's eyes got big. "How did..." he would have said more, but the knife dug into his throat.

"I am an assassin sent to kill three people. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. But you three have come to me. saves me the trouble of finding you myself. At least my call got though to you three." She said.

"You... you mean you're the one who made that loud noise earlier?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes it was I who made that sound. It was to draw you three out. But I had to put the village to sleep first. And you Sasuke, don't think I can't see that. You maybe fast, but your moves are sloppy. You have two choices, or better yet two chances. Either way you're going to die. Starting with the fox boy." She looked over a Sasuke, "hear are your chances. You can either try to save this pathetic little fox, or you can watch me kill him first, move to Sakura get her out of the way and come after you. it makes no difference, your going to die either way."

"You're a sick person." Sakura hissed, "How dare you do this to us. What did we ever do to you? Sasuke, I say lets get her. we cant let her kill Naruto in cold blood its not right. Sasuke?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He was frozen in fear.

"Well it looks like your friend cant make a choice." She leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear, "to bad you couldn't hear the girl scream it would have been nice."

Naruto could feel his blood dripping down his neck as the knife cut into his throat. He had to fight, he had to. She was going to kill Sakura, and then Sasuke afterwards. Suddenly the knife stopped.

The girl looked over to see Kakashi holding her arm, stopping her from making the kill. "What?! How is it that you're awake? The whole village should be sleeping."

Kakashi smiled. "I was out of town when I heard your whistle. But it took me a wile to get here. Now if you please kindly stop trying o kill my students."

The girl broke from his grasp and jumped away from Kakashi, only to be knocked out by Gai.

"Well that was a lot of trouble." Gai said holding up the girl, "Are you three okay?"

"I think so Gai-sensei." Sakura whispered. "But Naruto..."

"Naruto will be fine. I didn't think that Sasuke would freeze up like that." Kakashi said.

Sasuke fell to the ground trembling. Those eyes seemed to look into his very heart and rip out his soul. There was nothing he could do to help Naruto. Even Sakura was braver them him. He felt so helpless and pathetic. But those eyes showed no mercy. He could tell that she meant every word.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. It's not common for someone like you to run into a Dragon ninja."

"Kakashi-sensei, what is a Dragon ninja?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you more after we get Naruto to the hospital. And that one tied up." Kakashi said picking up Naruto, "He's lost a lot of blood but he'll be alright."

In the hospital...

"Kakashi-sensei, what is a dragon ninja?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her. "What I'm about to tell you are only stories that I've heard." He took a deep breath and sat down. "The Dragon ninja is a clan of assassins. But they are also kidnappers. They steal children at the age of five and lock them in a room by themselves and train them to be killers."

"What do you mean 'lock them in a room by themselves'?"

"What I mean by that is that they put them in a room where no one can see them. They never experience love, laughter, sadness, or anything like that. The only thing they learn is to kill. Sooner or later they forget everything about feelings. They no longer cry, laugh, smile, anything like that."

"That horrible." whispered Sakura, "How could someone do such a thing?"

"Yes, it's horrible, but effective. It makes the perfect killing machine." Kakashi said sadly.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Kakashi! Come quick." Said a man running in. "Its about the assassin."

"Sakura stay here and watch over Naruto. Don't forget she's trying to kill you three." He said before running off.

The Hokage, and Gai stood in the room with the girl in the chair as Kakashi walked in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, "She wont talk or something?"

"If only it was that easy." Gai replied, "no the problem this time is... well..."

"Gai hit the girl to hard causing her to lose her memory." The Hokage sighed, "So there would be no way we could ever find out anything about her."

"Does she at least remember her name?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage only shook his head. "Nope. Nothing what so ever."

Kakashi walked over to the girl. he noticed that her eyes had softness to them. They where no longer a death gray color, they where more of a silver then gray. "she's lost all trace of death from her eyes."

"Sir, who are you?" she asked. Her voice sounded innocent and sweet. "Please don't tell me you're here to ask me questions like the other two where. I don't know anything."

Kakashi shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you at all. But I am going to ask you questions. I only want you to tell me the truth okay?" the girl nodded.

"Okay, do you know you name?"

"No."

"Your age?"

"15"

"Where your from?"

"no."

"Anything about your past?"

"Its all black."

Kakashi only nodded. "Well she doesn't know anything but her age." He said looking at Gai and the Hokage.

"I think we already know this." Replied Gai.

"But I don't think she's any danger to anyone. Hokage I ask for you to leave the girl under my protection. That is until she remembers."

The Hokage looked at her then Kakashi. "Its seams harmless enough. But if she attacks, you know what to do."

Kakashi nodded then turned to the girl. "Come with me."

The girl got up from the chair only to trip and fall. She looked up, her face slightly red from embarrassment, and got up. A necklace with a pendant dangling from her neck.

"What's that?" Ask Gai walking towards the girl.

She looked at the pendant. "I don't know. I just saw it." She looked at the necklace. On the front was an imprint of a dragon. On the back was writing. "Fiona Blackflame. Let the dragon forever guide you even in the darkest of nights." She read out loud. She looked at Kakashi. "Is that my name? Is Fiona Blackflame my name?" she asked.

"We don't know. But for now lets go for it okay Fiona?" Kakashi said patting her on the head. "Now lets go. There are some people I want to you to met."

Sakura stared at Naruto. She hoped that he would be alright. She never really paid much attention to him. She was always watching Sasuke. But Sakura felt bad for Naruto he almost died that night.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto looking at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My throat hurts some, but besides that I'm fine." He whispered his voice horsed.

"Don't talk I'll get you a cup of water." She said getting up and going to the table. Naruto watched her get up.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"Naruto, I told you not to talk. That girl did a number on you and almost cut your head off. Here have some water." She gave him a glass.

"Well, well, well it seems that even the dunce is hard to kill."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke by the door. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Checking up on Naruto. You know you almost died out there." He said walking in.

He looked down. "I'm sorry guys. Because of me we almost died out there. I didn't mean to be so careless." He clutched the blanket. "I'm so sorry guys." His vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes.

"Now, now, there's no time for you to be emotional." Everyone turned to see Kakashi by the door. "Sorry that took so long. And it seems that Naruto's awake and Sasuke's here as well. At least that will save me some time."

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, starting tomorrow you'll have a new team mate. Now I know it's only supposed to be a three-man cell, but I got permission for a four-man cell. Her name is Fiona Blackflame." He moved and in his place was the girl from last night.

Sasuke instantly reached for his shuriken. "How dare you show your face after you tried to kill us yesterday!" he yelled.

Fiona shank back. "Please don't harm me." she whispered.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to kill Naruto." Sakura said jumping in front of Naruto. "We won't let you get away with it again."

Fiona fell to the ground. "Please, I beg of you! Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke and Sakura put their weapons down. Something wasn't right. She was scarred. The girl was terrified.

Kakashi jumped in front of Fiona. "Um... can I talk to you guys alone real quick? Fiona wait outside for a sec."

She shook her head and left.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's with her being with us? She almost killed me, and now your having her team up with us? I'm sorry but that's not right." Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed. "Look guys. After Gai hit her hard on the head, she lost her memories. So be nice." He said before walking out of the room.

Fiona walked into the room. She looked over at Sasuke, but he only looked away. So she looked at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen. What ever I've don't in the past I'm sorry. I don't know anything at all, but if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, then I'll promise I'll do anything to help." She looked over at Naruto. "I'll prove it. Please let me see your neck."

Naruto removed the bandages from his neck to show a nasty scar. Fiona walked over to him and put her hands on his neck. "Now hold still." She removed her hands and there was no longer a cut.

Naruto felt his neck. "It's gone. But how?"

She smiled. "I can heal any wound on your body. Inside and out. Except broken hearts."

Seeing Fiona smile made both Sakura and Naruto smile. "Its good to have you on the team." Sakura said walking over and putting her hand out."

Fiona looked at her hand, smiled and shook it. "Thank you so much. I promise that I'll do my best and help you all!" she laughed.

Naruto got out of the bed. "Come on Fiona I'll show you the whole town and all the best places to eat."

"Oh but I don't know your names!" she said shocked.

Naruto gleamed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Her name is Haruno Sakura, and the one in the corner is Uchiha Sasuke."

Fiona bowed. "Thank you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan for being so nice to me. I'm sorry for anything that I've done to you in the past."

"Its okay Fiona-chan. You don't have to be so polite. Just call us by our normal names." Sakura said.

"So you're going to except your killer Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

All eyes turned to Sasuke. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She tried to kill you Naruto. And she would have if Kakashi-sensei didn't stop her. Who knows, she might not even have lost her memories. She might be faking it so she could get close to us." He snapped pointing to Fiona still avoiding her eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun, I mean no harm. I don't remember what I've done to you. I'm sorry I shouldn't be here." She said a tear falling down her face as she walked out the door.

"Fiona wait!" Sakura yelled as she ran after her.

"Are you happy now?" Naruto said coldly to Sasuke.

"I'm only think what's best for the team Naruto. She's a danger to us all."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm giving her a second chance okay. She night have tried to kill me, but like Kakashi-sensei said, SHE"S LOST HER MEMORIES!" Naruto yelled. "So loosen up for once and give her a chance." He said leaving the room.

Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't see what I saw Naruto. If you saw her eyes then you would understand what I mean." He said talking to the empty spot where Naruto stood a moment before.

Sorry this is my first Naruto Fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please send reviews it would be real nice. If I get more then three then I'll write another chapter.


End file.
